


Hello From the Other Side

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Male Character of Color, Multi, everyone is poly because witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: It’s Saovine and Aiden and Keira have dragged Lambert to a “haunted house” in Oxenfurt.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert/Keira Metz
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247
Kudos: 1





	Hello From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober prompts “polyamory” and “haunted house.”
> 
> Lambert: This is stupid, you guys. We fight monsters for a living.  
> Aiden and Keira: Lambert, come on, it’s FUN!
> 
> I do think it’s reasonable that the Continent might have some kind of tradition of dressing up as scary things on Saovine to scare away the actually scary things. Keira is probably an early adopter of the “dressing up as sexy versions of scary things”. She thought it would be funny to dress as a “sexy plague maiden.” Aiden is, of course, a sexy cat, even when he’s not in costume. My fancast for Aiden is Sendhil Ramamurthy - some day my artistic skills will be good enough for me to convey this visually without me saying so. Lambert is “a sorceress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
